La chica que amaba los libros
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Shiho amaba leer, por eso cuando chocó con Naruto se imaginó que él era el chico popular y ella la nerd invisible que estaban destinados a amarse. Este fic participa en Reto Rompiendo clichés del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


**La chica que amaba los libros**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic participa en Reto Rompiendo clichés del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

El cliché usado es: "Chico popular y la chica invisible".

El placer culposo de Shiho era la literatura adolescente. En su departamento contaba con una gran cantidad de novelas ocultas bajo sus pergaminos y libros de cifrado. Varias veces incluso había fantaseado con ser la protagonista de esos libros y poder vivir su propia historia de amor con uno de sus amores literarios, otras veces se sentía mal porque al adquirir un nuevo libro también se enamoraba de otro personaje literario.

Todo inició con un tropiezo. En ese momento ella no le prestaba atención a su camino, tenía prisa pues sabía que unos minutos podrían marcar la diferencia entre llegar antes o después del cierre de la librería. No fue consciente de la presencia de Naruto hasta que se encontró debajo de él. Estaban cerca, tan cerca que podía contar los bigotes de su rostro, que bastaría un movimiento tan pequeño como respirar para que sus labios se terminaran tocando.

Su corazón se aceleró. Recordaba haber leído en muchos libros como la protagonista tropezaba con el protagonista y ambos terminaban en una situación tan comprometedora como esa. "Es el destino", se dijo Shiho. Naruto era el chico más popular de Konoha, el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja y quien más posibilidades tenía de convertirse en Hokage y ella se consideraba a sí misma como la definición de nerd, varias veces había sido llamado de ese modo pero no era algo que le afectaba. En sus libros la nerd y el popular siempre se enamoraban así que dudaba que en su casa fuera diferente.

Naruto se levantó e incluso se disculpó por aquella torpeza. Fue en ese momento que fue consciente de donde había estado una de las manos de Naruto segundos antes. Shiho sabía que no había sido intencional y que Uzumaki no quiso tocarla en esa zona pero no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada, nadie nunca la había tocado antes en esa zona tan sensible.

—¡Eres un tonto! —gritó mientras recogía sus pertenencias. No estaba enojada pero consideró que era lo más apropiado. Tenía que demostrarle que ella era una mujer con carácter del mismo modo en que lo hacían las protagonistas cuando pasaban por una situación similar.

—Lo siento —Naruto la ayudó a recoger sus cosas.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —respondió Shiho tratando de parecer enojada. Lo último que quería era que Naruto la confundiera con una de sus fans. En ninguno de sus libros el protagonista se quedaba con la fangirl superficial que solo lo quería por interés.

Shiho no esperó respuesta. Se alejó del mismo modo en que lo hubiera hecho Hitomi. El llegar a la librería había dejado de ser una prioridad para ella. Mentalmente se dijo que debía parecer inaccesible y esperar a que el destino los volviera a reunir y que cuando eso pasara debería aparentar lo mucho que le desagradaba esa situación aunque por dentro quisiera bailar y festejar lo que creía era el inicio de su propia historia de amor.

Esa situación llegó pocos días después. Mientras que revisaban una de las guaridas de Orochimaru encontraron un pergamino con un contenido que había llamado la atención del Hokage. Hubiera sido más sencillo pedirle al dueño del mismo que lo descifrara pero ninguno confiaba en él a pesar de su participación en la guerra y la libertad condicional que se le dio.

Naruto sería su escolta. Orochimaru les había advertido que en muchos de sus escondites abandonados quedaban trampas y ellos no tenían motivos para pensar lo contrario. El viaje sería largo pero no era algo que le molestaba. El imaginar que pudiera ser atacada por un oso la emocionaba. No porque fuera masoquista o disfrutara del sufrimiento sino porque esa era una excusa para acercarse a Naruto. Shiho estaba convencida que para que un romance surgiera era necesario que la protagonista estuviera en peligro y fuera salvada por el protagonista. Había leído muchas novelas juveniles pero no recordaba más de dos en donde la protagonista no pareciera tener un don para meterse en problemas.

El camino fue tranquilo. Ni siquiera tuvieron problemas con los delincuentes que, según rumores, frecuentaban esa zona. Shiho se vio tentada a dejarse caer y pedirle a Naruto que la cargara pero se dijo que era una mala idea. Estaba en medio de una misión y no debía hacer algo que entorpeciera la misma.

Solo hicieron una parada para comer. Fue idea de Naruto y ella no pudo negarse pues se había quedado hasta tarde leyendo y no tuvo tiempo de desayunar. En lo que esperaban a que el ramen estuviera listo decidió sacar uno de sus libros sobre criptogramas, quería reforzar sus conocimientos sobre lenguajes antiguos y modernos.

—¿Lees todo eso? —preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

Shiho posó la mirada sobre su libro. Era pesado, admitía que viajar con él era un tanto incómodo pero sabía que dejarlo en su casa la haría sentir aún más incómoda. Los ninjas solían llevar armas, ella se sentía segura con un libro en su bolso. Luego miró a Naruto, no entendía su sorpresa, no era tan grueso, había leído libros con menos páginas, su trabajo le exigía identificar todos los códigos existentes e inexistentes. Shiho se dijo que quizás lo que lo sorprendía era que leyera un libro tan pequeño.

—Es lectura ligera, para los viajes.

—¡Es muy grande!

—Si quieres convertirte en Hokage tendrás que acostumbrarte a leer.

Naruto le extendió un tazón de ramen. No le parecía que fuera tan delicioso pero su compañero lo veía como si no hubiera en el mundo algo mejor. Ella estaba acostumbrada a comer comida instantánea, por su trabajo tenía poco tiempo para cocinar pero nunca le había causado ilusión, cada vez que comía lo hacía con prisa.

—Todavía quedan algunas protecciones —comentó Shiho mientras revisaba la piedra que se ubicaba en donde debía haber una entrada, su mano se detuvo milímetros antes de ocultar un pergamino que permanecía oculto en una de las esquinas —, este debe ser el sello que suministra el camuflaje.

Romper la seguridad de la guarida no fue complicado pues contaban con la llave que Kabuto les había dado. Shiho sabía que de haber querido entrar sin autorización les habría demorado un largo tiempo solo descifrar la clave para romper el sellado sin activar las trampas o los dispositivos de seguridad.

Al ingresar lo primero que vio fue un radiador. Estaba frío y no tenía señales de haber usado en un largo tiempo pero eso no la hizo bajar la guardia. Le ordenó a Naruto que revisara la zona y él enseguida lo uso. Creo muchos clones, cientos quizás y todos se separaron buscando recorrer hasta el más pequeño rincón de esa guarida.

Shiho comenzó con su trabajo antes de que Naruto le avisara que la zona era segura. En cuanto terminó de descifrarlo y leerlo, sintió como si se hubiera tragado un ladrillo. No contenía un jutsu prohibido como muchos habían esperado, ni siquiera era de Orochimaru, pertenecía a Kabuto. El pergamino describía de manera detallada uno de los muchos experimentos que había hecho para conseguir el poder que lo hizo perder su apariencia humana. Por sí solo no servía de nada, incluso era probable que el dueño del mismo lo hubiera descartado al realizar nuevos avances, demasiado repulsivo para su gusto.

Sintió el impulso de quemar el pergamino. Dudaba que algo de lo escrito en el mismo pudiera ser de utilidad pero se detuvo al recordar que debía presentar un informe. Deshacerse de la evidencia se trataba de algo poco profesional que no podía permitir hacer, incluso si al final lo que encontraba era una historia tan poco creíble como esa que decían que les había contado el vecino del tío de la novia del hermano del conserje de un conocido.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Naruto.

—Sí, terminamos la misión —respondió, quería verse profesional no solo por su deseo de convertirse en una protagonista—. Te invitó a una barbacoa… para celebrar el éxito de la misión.

—Claro, será divertido.

Naruto aceptó su invitación sin ser consciente de lo que sus palabras provocaron. Varias de sus fans lo habían invitado a salir antes, algunas incluso le habían hecho regalos pero Naruto en todas esas ocasiones había sido incapaz de ver algo más que amabilidad e intenciones amistosas.

A pesar de lo emocionada que se encontraba Shiho, no invirtió horas en prepararse para lo que consideraba era su primera cita, ni siquiera hizo un cambio en su rutina. En la última novela que había leído la protagonista solo se había puesto brillo labial y eso había sido suficiente para que el protagonista no pudiera olvidarse de ella o pensara que Asuka era la mujer más hermosa de todas.

Naruto se presentó con la ropa de siempre y se preguntó si había hecho algo mal. Tsubasa había dedicado horas para verse presentable. Consideró buscar a alguien para pedirle que hiciera una apuesta con Naruto, siendo el chico popular dudaba que se negara a apostar por su amor, Gakupo, Albert, Akaito y Natsu lo habían hecho y después de ganar la apuesta descubrieron que al intentar enamorar a la protagonista ellas los habían enamorado.

Pidió la carne. A pesar de que ambos estuvieron pendientes de la misma solo la mitad era comestible. El resto quedó crudo o quemado.

—Chouji es muy bueno en esto, lo malo es que un descuido y se come todo.

Nunca llegó a ejecutar ese plan. Al final de la barbacoa con el corazón roto decidió que aunque Naruto era el chico popular y ella la nerd invisible, no eran compatibles. Era dulce y en todo momento fue amable pero le faltaba algo que la conquistara o que la hiciera verlo con ojos diferentes a los de amistad.

—Adiós, Naruto —le dijo en cuanto lo vio partir. Dolía pero solo una cita necesitó Shiho para saber que Naruto no era el protagonista que buscaba para su historia —. Espero que seamos buenos amigos.

—Lo mismo digo —le dijo Naruto a modo de despedida.


End file.
